(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a housing for at least partially accommodating a furniture fitting.
The invention further concerns a furniture fitting having a housing of the kind to be described as well as an article of furniture with such a furniture fitting.
(2) Description of Related Art
Furniture fittings often have electrically operated components such as for example a lighting arrangement and/or an electric drive for moving a movable furniture part. To supply electric power to those components in the mounted condition on an article of furniture, electric lines are laid on the article of furniture, which for that purpose have to be specifically fixed to the article of furniture. That requires an increased complication and expenditure in mounting them and also frequently has an adverse effect on visual appearance.